


【幻花/PWP】登堂入室

by Radix_Angelicae



Category: Bilibili's up
Genre: M/M, 幻花 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radix_Angelicae/pseuds/Radix_Angelicae
Summary: 小夫妻的角色扮演play上门送情趣用品的Alpha快递员×Omega收件人
Kudos: 45





	【幻花/PWP】登堂入室

**Author's Note:**

> 小夫妻的角色扮演play  
> 上门送情趣用品的Alpha快递员×Omega收件人

“叮咚！”  
是谁在按门铃呀。花少北嘟囔着，放下了手中的拖把。  
“您的快递，请签收。”打开门，是一个帅气的快递员，手里抱了一个说大不大说小不小的快递箱。美中不足的是，英俊的头有些大。  
“啊？我妹买东西啊。”花少北满脸呆滞，拿起手机，想看看自己到底买了什么。按开锁屏，自家老公的一条置顶微信信息却让他脸都红了。  
【老公🐴】：我买的成人用品收到了吗  
“老变态……”花少北心中羞得都想钻地里去，可还是假装平静地接过快递员手上的笔，准备把这一大盒东西签收。

某幻是一个第一天上班的快递员，压根没料到自己递给花少北的中性笔写不出字。看着花少北转身去客厅找笔，才能好好观察一下这个人。  
应该是个Omega。  
低着头找笔的花少北，哪知道自己身后的快递员正在盯着自己的身子看。  
老公去上班了，自己又在发情期，只能打上一管抑制剂，在家里做做家务，好让自己别沉浸在发情的浪潮里。  
哦，他今天穿的还是老公的衬衫。

某幻在十几秒内把这个家的Omega主人浑身上下细细打量了一番。  
嗯，腰和手臂很细，腿上……倒好像什么都没穿，身上也只套了一件白衬衫而已。

“呐，签好了，给你。”没有经验的快递员，呆愣地握住花少北签完字递给他的小本子，迟迟没有把手里抱着的快递箱递给面前媚意横生的Omega。  
“诶？快递为什么不给我啊？”花少北抬起水光潋滟的眼恰巧对上快递员深思熟虑的脸，伸手准备自己拿过来。  
面前的快递员却往后缩了一步，沉声说：  
“您还没有验货。”

“啊？”花少北攥着衣角，轻咬下唇，扭扭捏捏地开口。  
“怎么验啊……”  
身高不亚于他的快递员迈开长腿，两步闯入花少北的“领地”，还反手关上了那扇能隔绝一切的门。  
“你——你要干嘛啊。”  
不谙世事的Omega一直被自家Alpha保护的很好，从高中就相恋的两人也没有接触除了彼此外的Alpha和Omega。

“是在发情期吧，老公不在就这么骚，连底裤也不穿？”花少北用力想推开面前身体强壮的快递员，却被捏住肩膀。抑制剂是上午打的，现在已经快失效了。后颈的腺体感应到Alpha强势的信息素，开始发热发烫，抑制剂的作用显然在加速流逝。

“没——没有……”青草味的信息素虽然清新但富有压迫力，花少北的头脑已然开始发晕，菊穴也变得湿润，栀子花的香味自腺体散发。  
快递员用有力的大手撕开快递包装，零零散散的情趣用品撒了一地。  
“那先从这个按摩棒开始试吧。”

快递员没有急着捡起他想要验的产品，而是走上前，搂住了一脸惊慌的Omega。  
手上新买的手套没有被过多磨损，但粗糙的质感还是让花少北感到不适。坏心眼的快递员撩起他的衣服下摆，从丰满的臀肉开始向上撩拨。  
快递员手上灼热的温度透过手套也能被敏感的Omega觉察，敏感的腰侧被面前陌生的Alpha一手握住，逐渐蔓延全身的发情热浪让他软了身子。

如果面前的人再细心点，会发现清透的爱液顺着腿缝慢慢向下流。  
花少北这样想。

某幻看着Omega逐渐变得酡红的面色，停下了手里的动作，蹲下身拣出那根尚未拆封的按摩棒，还顺带拿起了旁边一整瓶的润滑液。  
一只手套被甩在沙发上，一只手套被遗落在地上。  
“哎呀好凉！捂热点呀！”娇气的Omega被按在客厅毛茸茸的地毯上，陌生Alpha沾着满手冰凉的润滑液就往他后穴探，遭到了矜贵的呵斥。  
“舒服点了吗，夫人？”这个称呼让花少北红了脸，作为这个家的Omega主人，却被一个陌生的快递员禁锢在自己熟悉的客厅地上，做着一些羞于启齿的事情。  
“嗯……”他声如蚊呐地应了一声。温热的润滑剂进入他的后穴，温暖的肉壁紧紧包裹着快递员的手指，轻轻抽出来，还带了一手的水液。  
“这么会流，真怀疑夫人你的生殖腔是水做的。”  
这下流的话激了花少北，撑起手肘就想从地毯上爬起来叫人滚蛋。  
“别生气我的小夫人，不说了。”哄人的话很及时，脾气暴躁的Omega瞬间又软糯了起来。

身上穿着老公的白衬衫，扣子全都被解开了，莹白的皮肤上点缀两颗小红果，衬衫半遮半掩着，却给人以更刺激的想法。穴口水淋淋的，两根粗长的手指从里面抽了出来，嫩红的穴肉还含缩着不让走。没安好心的Alpha顺势拿起手边的按摩棒，开了低档塞进花少北感到空虚的小穴里头。  
“夫人再试试这个。”  
那是一个小小的吸奶器，可他还没怀孕呢，老变态买这个干什么。  
他嗔怪地瞧了快递员一眼，小声说他还没怀孩子，没有奶水吸的。快递员并不在意，双手把人转了个身，正对着他，开了吸奶器就往人奶子上安。  
“呜……好紧——”吸盘下的皮肤泛了红，Omega向来是娇嫩的，可是面前的人不管不顾，握住手柄就开始操作。吸奶器前端做成了小舌头的样子，一上一下抽舔得花少北好爽，双手向后撑在地上，两条又细又长的腿张开些许，腿间嫩生生的阴茎也早支棱了起来。  
“疼不疼啊夫人？”  
奶尖都被抽得发红，肯定是疼的，但是奶孔被打得好舒服，花少北挺着奶子往前蹭，某幻就轻轻地把吸奶器给卸了下来。  
栀子味的花香和青草的清香弥漫了一整个客厅，淡淡的花香闻着却也妖冶。  
“你——你进来呀！”低速抽插旋转的假阳具哪里比得上快递员腿间的鼓起的一团来得诱人呢？娇媚的Omega向着Alpha发出邀请，跪坐着解开了包裹着肉棒的裤带。  
“好大……好烫——你快点啊！”颐指气使的小Omega越发可爱，身下流的水连假阳具也堵不住，淅淅沥沥地滴在地毯上。  
快递员随手拆开身旁的那盒避孕套，颗粒状的凸起附在避孕套上，叫Omega看得穴肉不禁收缩了下，把按摩棒挤出去了一点。

“我老公会发现避孕套少了一个哒……”套着带有螺纹颗粒避孕套的大肉根插进去的时候，傻乎乎的小花才想起来这茬，可是已经用了啊。  
“那怎么办呢小夫人。”硬挺挺的物什插了一大半进去，花少北的生殖腔生得浅，腔口已经被抵住了。硬硬烫烫的，来回磨蹭，不知有多舒服。  
“不——不知道呀。”生殖腔口被慢慢地顶着磨，即使隔了层膜，年轻的快递员也感受到那张小嘴有多能吸。   
“啊——”凸点磨到甬道里的那一点，柔媚的Omega惊叫起来，肉茎出入得很顺畅，因为即使没有润滑，小夫人的穴眼也很能流。  
“快点啦……我老公一会儿就要——要下班啦！”媚肉裹缠着可以给他带来欢愉的阳物，连带着整个肉穴都在蠕动收缩。嘴上说着自己老公要回家了，叫得却比谁都骚浪。  
“那我们得加快点速度了，夫人。”  
正入佳境的时候，快递员托起他的屁股，肉棒抽离了Omega的穴口。  
“啊——你干嘛啊——”看见右后侧被甩开的避孕套，花少北突然挣扎了起来，却被人强劲地搂住细腰一插到底，生殖腔口都被冲开。软嫩的腔肉对滚烫的肉棒又吸又夹，某幻不得不放缓速度，细细感受这极致的快感。

栀子花味的小Omega喘着气说要丢了，还咿呀乱叫，身下的肉也缠得越发紧。捧着腰让人上下起伏，却爱往人的那块软肉上戳。右手去摸身前的小花茎，往马眼一抹都是清液。绞着自己的那穴也滴了好多水下来，更多的在穴口被打成白沫。  
身前被抚慰，身后又被人狠肏，娇弱敏感的Omega哪里受得了这样的刺激。  
快递员飞快地上下肏弄，前后深顶，前面的粉茎又被缓缓套弄，可怜巴巴的小穴不住地冒淫水。偏又碰上个坏男人，时而顶进生殖腔又很快地抽出来，敏感点也只连续肏个两三下就换地方了，快高潮的时候还放缓速度，急得花少北要流眼泪。

“夫人求我一句，说不定可以让你如愿哦。”  
濒临高潮的人哪里管得了那许多，嫣红的小嘴微张，说了好多淫词艳句。说快递员哥哥好会肏，快点给我，骚穴要被干烂了。身后抱着他顶弄的男人很吃这套，用力向着小小的那块凸起狠顶，肏了十几下就让人喷了。  
肉穴要被捣烂，嫩肉都被肏成艳红，泄了一波又一波的水。可是男人还没有射，没等花少北把气喘匀，就又冲着生殖腔口进发。  
“啊——呜那里不可以，只有我老公能进去呀！不要了——不要了呜……”在他断断续续的求饶声里，快递员顶住他的生殖腔口射在了肉穴里面，腔口嫩肉被烫的抖三抖，小Omega爽得翻着眼又丢了一阵骚水。

“看来这些货物都很不错呢，夫人您觉得满意吗。”青草的气息缠绕着花少北的周身，再次攀上高潮的身体还在小小地颤抖。微微转头，眨着色欲未褪的眼，向快递员讨了一个唇齿交融的吻。  
“夫人还真是浪，被一个陌生的快递员肏成这样，嗯？”粗粝的指尖又磨了会儿软乎乎的乳果，蹭的Omega乳头发硬却又不继续动作了。  
“那就麻烦夫人您自己擦干净这些痕迹咯。”  
快递员揉了揉人的臀肉，不舍地把肉根从温软的穴里抽出来，稍微用纸擦了擦，就提上裤子准备离去。  
回头望着坐在地上的Omega，腿都合不拢，纯白的衬衫也蹭上了浊液，后穴不知道是不是在流着浓精和淫液的混合物。

门关了，花少北跪坐在地上，低头看向自己的身体。刚被蹭硬的乳尖又没了安抚它的人，沙发上还有那人忘记带走的粗布手套，花少北颤着手拿到自己身前，用手套在奶尖上狠磨。  
“呜呜……好想要……”湿滑的穴又开始发痒，栀子花的气息从未淡去。

“咔哒”  
是谁在开门啊。花少北被胸前的快感激得眯着眼，去瞅那扇在快递员离开时被带上的门。

西装革履的某幻看见自家Omega这个样，两分钟前才射出精液的地方又隐隐发硬。

“老公，我要——”  
喔，是他家的Omega在呼唤他。  
发情的小猫，一顿肏是喂不饱的。  
他光明正大地走近媚眼如丝的Omega，抱着人从客厅走向卧室。

至于地上有多脏乱，那是后言。


End file.
